


try me on

by crownedcrusader



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, University AU, hoodie sharing, midna has a big gay crush on her roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcrusader/pseuds/crownedcrusader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midna's fucked. Also, if Zelda wears that hoodie ever again Midna might not survive to see graduation. </p>
<p>(University AU. More in the Notes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	try me on

**Author's Note:**

> MidZel University AU; Midna and Zelda, being the only celebrities [i.e princesses] on campus, are roomed together to give them the full University experience... and to keep other students from selling them out to the paparazzi. This is the result.

“I’m telling you, Link,” Midna said into her phone, keeping her voice quiet. Goddesses only knew what would happen if her roommate overheard _this_ conversation. “She has it out for me.”

“I thought you said you liked her,” Link said. “What happened?”

“That’s the problem.” Midna ran a hand through her hair, groaning as she mussed up the remains of her elaborate hairdo. “I _like_ her.”

Link was quiet for a moment before recognition finally dawned on him. Smart as he was—damn academic scholarship—he could be hopelessly dense when it came to romantic problems. Yet, ironically, that was exactly why Midna was calling. When he finally spoke up again, it was with that slow, self-assured voice she hated so much. (Mostly because it was usually right.) “So… tell her you like her, then.”

“It’s not that simple,” she said, turning on her side. Even if she knew he was onto something, she couldn’t risk it—surely he had to know that. “I’m heir to the throne for my own kingdom, and she’s Hyrule’s princess. Even if she likes me, if we somehow start dating, then—”

“So don’t tell her, then,” Link said. “It’s easy.”

“Easy for you to say,” Midna grumbled. Remembering her mission, though, she sighed and leaned back in her bed, allowing herself to give up her dignity, just this once—and just to maintain her sanity. “That’s why I called you. I know good and well that you’re gay for _your_ roommate, too. How do you do it? How have you lasted this long without—without flirting or anything?” When Link didn’t answer immediately, she added, an almost groveling tone to her voice, “Give me your secrets already—I’m _dying_ over here.”

“Um.” Link hesitated. “Well. I mean… It’s… you just gotta avoid talking about it.”

“But you hardly talk as it is!”

“Well, _yeah_ , but—”

Hearing knocking at her door, Midna quickly silenced her phone and shoved it under her pillow. “Come in!” she said, trying not to look too suspicious as Zelda walked through the door.

“Hello, Midna,” her roommate greeted, her voice just as calm and noble as ever. Goddesses, did she have to sound so regal even when it was just them? “What have you been up to today?”

“Oh, um,” she started, waving a hand dismissively. “Just took a break from homework. Gonna handle some stuff with an ambassador later, same as usual. You?”

“About the same,” Zelda said, just a hint of a smile on her lips. “But I’m actually about to run to the store and… This is quite embarrassing, but I appear to have dirtied most of my casual wear and haven’t found the time to wash it, yet. But I’m in a hurry after I come back from the store, and I’d rather not have any paparazzi follow me today.” She hesitated, the tiniest hint of pink dusting her cheeks. Midna nearly asked her what had her so upset, before finally Zelda continued, “So I… was wondering if you might let me borrow one of yours?”

“One of my hoodies?”

Zelda nodded.

Midna’s throat suddenly felt tight. Oh, goddesses. It wasn’t like she could say _no_ , but… _Zelda_? In _her_ clothes?

“Sure,” Midna finally said, forcing nonchalance. “Take whichever, I’m not going anywhere till later anyways.”

“Thank you very much,” Zelda said, briefly bowing her head in gratitude. As soon as she had permission, she found one of Midna’s favorite hoodies—adorned with the Twili symbol and everything, _goddesses_ , did Zelda have it out for her?

Though Midna forced herself to look away as she slipped it on—(a lesson learned from too many casual glances; did she have to be so graceful even with everyday tasks?)—she couldn’t help her straying eyes as she watched Zelda adjust it and roll the sleeves up in the mirror.

She was so _small_ in that hoodie. Though the princess wasn’t short by any means, she certainly wasn’t as tall as her Twili roommate, and nowhere near as curvy. And yet she wore that hoodie as if it was made for her.

As if she should _always_ be wearing it.

Midna’s throat suddenly felt dry.

As Zelda smiled and said “goodbye,” it was all Midna could do to wave and wait till the door clicked shut behind her. Then, she fell apart.

“I’m fucked,” she said, as if suddenly realizing the severity of the situation. “I’m absolutely fucked.”

After she’d calmed down somewhat, she remembered the phone under her pillow and pulled it out, unmuting it as she held it to her ear once more.

“You still there?” she asked, praying that Link hadn’t hung up.

“Yeah,” he said. “Heard everything, though. She asked for your _hoodie_?”

Midna groaned, crashing back against her bed and resting her arm over her eyes. “She asked for my hoodie,” she confirmed. “And she looked _fan_ -fucking- _tastic_ in it.”

Link let out a low whistle. It seemed he was at as much of a loss as she was, which wasn’t much consolation. “Well,” he finally said. “You’re right about one thing.”

Though she half knew what he was going to say, she played along anyways. “And what,” she said, “would that be?”  

“You’re fucked.”


End file.
